harenotchiguufandomcom-20200213-history
Haré
Haré is a young boy from the jungle who lived a pretty normal life until the day Guu arrived and turned everything topsy-turvy. He is one of the two main titular characters of Haré+Guu alongside Guu. Appearance Hare is a short young boy with dark skin, blue eyes, blue hair with a cowlick, and pale blush marks on his cheeks, all of these are traits which he inherited from his mother, whilst the only thing he seems to have inherited from his father is his attitude. His attire is a simple sleeveless white shirt with short red pants and he always walks around barefoot like most of his fellow villagers. His city outfit consists of a yellow Hawaiian shirt, yellow shorts, and black sneakers. Personality The usually patient and sweet-natured Haré is usually troubled by Guu's joy in creating chaos and he is prone to anxious rants or tantrums whenever Guu does something unnatural. This is accompanied by a sudden downpour of rain. Haré is used by his mother, Weda, to do household chores and he is teased by Guu for having an Oedipus complex, exhibited in his competitive nature trying to keep Dr. Clive away from Weda. He gets worried about any other male character trying to win over Weda, such as Asio, coming to a boil in an episode where he throws himself into a competition over rights to her for a year, with Dr. Clive, Mari, and Uigher. Haré tends to think about things too much, and Guu takes advantage of that by psychoanalyzing Haré at every opportunity, and playfully taking advantage of Haré's neurosis. Drunk Haré On the rare occasions that he imbibes alcohol, he becomes what Weda refers to as "a bad drunk": enraged, surly, extremely violent, capable of causing explosions, alternating between violence and high-pitched laughing and skipping fits, and more than willing to attack and verbally abuse anybody and anything unfortunate enough to catch his attention (especially Dr. Clive, who Haré severely beats to a pulp before throwing him through a tree). He even managed to out-yell the savagely bipolar Hiroko Yamada to tears, and wouldn't let up on insulting her character for some time. Powers and Abilities While Hare is by all accounts an ordinary human boy, he does have some abilities that seem almost inhuman. *'Skilled Runner: '''Hare has proven on several occasions how much of a fast sprinter he is. The most notable being in a race with his father, Dr. Clive, over who should be allowed to spend time with his mother Weda. He is so fast that no one could catch him. The only exception being Guu, who was not only able to slow him down in her shadow form, but throw him off guard long enough to trip over a pokute. Causing him to lose his balance and be devoured by her. *'Culinary Expert: 'Hare is also shown to have Iron Chef levels of the culinary arts. Being able to cook meals to feed a house of 3 people plus Guu. Said skill is considered a curse to Hare, to compensate for Weda and Clive's laziness and refusal to do chores. *'Expert Homemaker: '''Hare is also great at cleaning and child care again claiming it to be a curse. Trivia *His name means "fair weather". *Hare is also seen reading the Hare+Guu manga. Category:Characters Category:Male